hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
The King of Chinatown
The King of Chinatown is the second mission of Hitman: Absolution. It consists of a single segment, Chinatown Square. Mission Information So listen up. Now, the King hangs out in the pagoda in the center of town. Where a unit of dirty cops guard his every move. And he rarely leaves the crowd. Except to meet up with his dealer in a pad overlooking the square. He also got a swanky yuppie ride parked in a nearby alley, but that's all I got, homes. So, call me back when you're done. Got it? - Birdie The scenario takes place in Chinatown in Chicago, Illinois. Birdie, an informant, asks Agent 47 to kill an up-and-coming local gangster known as the King. Briefing :"Birdie. Once the Agency's top intelligence man. In order to protect the girl, I need him as my eyes and ears. But his services won't come cheap. This man is a merchant. Quid pro quo. Everything comes with a price. To recruit him, I must first take out his business rival. Official contract or not, this 'King of Chinatown' has to die." Known Weapons Firearms * HX UMP - Crate above the King's car; carried by Chicago SWAT officers. * Kazo TRG - In Snowman's apartment. * Swiss 3000 - Crate above the King's car; carried by Snowman. * Z&M Model 60 - Carried by police officers. Melee * Axe - On the very right border of the map when you first enter. Across the room from the vendors. * Bottle - Various locations. * Brick - On a planter overlooking the alley and stairs that Snowman uses to hide drugs. * Filet Knife - On the inside counter where the King eats his food. * Gasoline Can - On a crate right next to the dance studio, directly to your right when you first enter. Also can be found in Snowman's apartment. * Knife - Used by several chefs. Other * Fugu Fish - On a cutting board at the end of the alleyway to where the Filet Knife is. * Remote Explosive - Crate above the King's car. Disguises * Chicago Police Officer * Chicago SWAT Officer * Dealer * Market Vendor Challenges * Chameleon '''- Pick up the disguises. * '''Evidence Collector - Find the evidence. * Infiltrator '''- Avoid getting spotted. * '''Suit Only - Avoid using disguises. * Kaboom '''- Use explosives to kill the King. * '''A Killing View - Reach the dealers apartment to view the King. * Controlled Demolition - Blow up the King without killing anyone else. * Man Down - Push the King into the pit near where he eats the sushi. * Drop Dead - Next to the exit, drop the cargo on the King. * Two for the Price of One - Get 2 kill with 1 bullet from the sniper rifle. When the drug dealer meets with the King in the gazeebo it is possible to kill both with one shot from the dealer's apartment. * Clean Sweep - Steal the evidence and complete the mission without being spotted. Easiest way is to get the drug dealer disguise and then take the evidence. * Don't Do Drugs - Posion the drugs, either in the Snowman's apartment or the stashed drugs down the stairs. * Hot Coffee - Poison the coffee where you first see the King. * Let's Do Lunch - Poison The King's sushi. * Master Poisoner - Complete each postion challenge. * Quid Pro Quo - Complete "The King of Chinatown." * Veiled Death - Part 1 - There is nothing like a man in uniform. * Veiled Death - Part 2 - Who can you trust if not your drug dealer? * Mastery: The King of Chinatown - If this guy was a cat, he would still be dead. Easter Eggs * The masks on the wall in the stall where The King's food bowl is located, are from previous Hitman titles. For example the Devil mask is from the Mission Dance With the Devil in Hitman: Blood Money. It was worn by Anthony Martinez. Gallery The_King_of_Chinatown.png|Chinatown Square See Also *The King of Chinatown/Walkthrough Category:Hitman: Absolution missions